crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
Overview Orcs are a race of humanoids that have been a threat to the civilized cultures of Faerûn for as long as any can remember. They are greyish / greenish in colour and usually live up until their 30's or 40's if they don't meet a bloody end before that. Physical Description Orcs vary in appearance, based on region and subrace, but all share certain physical qualities. Orcs of all kinds usually have grayish or greenish skin, coarse hair, stooped postures, low foreheads, large muscular bodies, and porcine faces that feature lower canines that resemble boar tusks. Many also have wolf-like ears that are pointed on the ends, similar to elves. Orcs are roughly the same general size as humans but the are usually taller and heavier than humans, standing between 6' – 6'5" feet tall and weighing 200 – 230 lbs. Orcs are a hardy race but are shorted lived, even compared to humans. They are considered adults anywhere between 11 and 14 years of age; they are considered middle-aged at 17, old at 23, and venerable at 35 years of age. The average orc seldom lives longer than 40 years, even if it manages to avoid violent death. It is unheard of for an orc to live longer than 45 years without magical aid. Psychology Orcs have poor temperaments and are given to anger more easily than some races. Easily offended and impatient, orcs generally prefer violent solutions and rarely consider multiple ways of approaching a problem. However, in spite of this many orcs are excellent at getting results, since they are creatures of action, not thought. They are fierce and intimidating creatures who seek honour by fighting and warring, especially with other races, which has lead them to become enemies of civilization and most other races. Culture Traditional orcish culture is extremely warlike and when not at war the race is usually planning for it. Most orcs approach life with the belief that to survive, one must subjugate potential enemies and control as much resources as possible, which puts them naturally at odds with other races as well as themselves. This belief is spurred in part by Gruumsh and his pantheon, which teaches that all races are inferior to the orcs. Eyes of Gruumsh are orcs specially tied to the one-eyed god and offer sacrifices, read omens, and advise tribes through Gruumsh's will. Male orcs dominate most orcish societies and females are usually, at best, prized possessions and little better than livestock at worst. Male orcs pride themselves on their number of wives and sons, as well as their scars from battle and rituals. Orcs also prize the possession of slaves, though relatively few own them. Most orcs don't build civilizations or buildings of their own, instead relying on those left behind by others and improving their fortification or operating out of small camps and dens, often in natural caves. Orcs can manage ironwork on their own, as well as stonework, though their tools are often inferior to those of more disciplined races. Most orcs are part of a confederation of tribes, loosely held together by a despotic chieftain. Bands within these alliances might wander far from their homelands, but continue to greet those orcs who belong to the same tribal network as kin. Orc bloodragers are champions of their tribe, who use primal strength and ferocity to overcome their enemies. Most are bodyguards or lower-ranking chiefs within the tribal structure. Notable Orcs Notable Orc Individuals There are no notable orc individuals as of yet Notable Orc Tribes * Swarm, the original tribe of the Half-Orc Wobbly Killa Category:Humanoids Category:Orc Category:Chaotic Evil